Monster High: Troublemakers
by VampirePoohGirl
Summary: what if 5 new students come to Monster High and and only 4 are a group while the other is an outsider especially when the four is nothing but a group of troublemakers find out how Jennifer changes the lives of Yuki, Vincent, Scorpia, and Sub Zera
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN MONSTER HIGH IN ANYWAY ALL I OWN IS THE CHARACTERS (Yuki, Vinnie, Sub Zera, and Scorpia) JENNIFER SCREAMS BELONGS TO MY FRIEND SO DOES HAIRY PAWTER

Credit: Mattel

**Monster High: Troublemakers**

In the world of monsters. Teenage students, sons and daughters of monsters in the world are well known in a high school called Monster High. Creatures lurk the night of just to go to this high school while we humans sleep quietly and peacefully. But what if 5 new students become best friends and swear to be a group forever till death they part? We shall see...

Four students Scorpia, Yuki, Vincent, and Sub Zera arrive at monster high together. They all know each other from a previous school they went to. Yuki and Vincent 14,000 year old twins and are born as vampires. Scorpia 16 year old netherrealm fire ninja. Sub Zera 16 year old Cryomancer. They are very similar to humans, they share a similar form and they seem to age in a similar fashion, although their lifespan is unknown, the notable difference being that they have the ability to control the moisture in the air around their bodies and cool it into ice. Meaning Sub Zera is an ice ninja long story short. All four students walk into the office and get there schedule's. Ironically the same. "Alright then, I will take you to your classroom." Says the principle, giving them a tour of the school. Once they go to their class a girl with blond whitish hair. Her hands folded looking at the door to us. "This is Jennifer Screams she is also a new student here." Says the principle and she walks to her office. Everyone sits down far away from the other girl and sits around Yuki who is basically eating from a bento box. "Hey how can you eat with chopsticks it's so hard." Scorpia asks drinking soda. Yuki always had a serious face even if the bento had a cute creative lunch done for her. "It just comes naturally." She replies. Yuki looks up to see the girl standing there. Jennifer is what the principle told us. "Hello." She says with a smile. "You're a vampire…." Yuki replies without a simple greeting. "Jennifer, you shouldn't show yourself away so much" Yuki continues. "Because then people will want to hurt you." By then the bell rang for them to go to their next classes. "Scorpia," Yuki calls. "Yes?" find out about that girl why is she new why is she here and what's the principles purpose of accepting us." Yuki ordered. Then Scorpia turns into a flame and disappears. "What are your intentions" Vinnie asks. "To get rid of her she will be an annoying nuisance if she gets to close." Yuki replies. "But Zera and Scorpia are close." Vinnie answers back. "You dare question my intentions after you ask?" Yuki shouts as Vinnie silences himself. "Both are childhood friends I cannot afford to have another member like the previous 2 high schools we last attended" Yuki continues putting her stuff in her locker. "I understand… but…. What if she's different?" Vinnie asks. As Yuki drops her pencil she picks it up grabs her stuff and heads to her class "Zera" Yuki calls as Zera come to her and walks with her to class. "Was that out homeroom, with that girl?" Sub Zera asks "Yep and I am not having her disrupt me in anyway dammit!" Yuki replies. "Even if I just met her she's working my nerve to the core." Yuki continues. "I get what you mean but I didn't sense any betrayal in her life she felt… warm not cold not hot… just…. Warm I didn't even melt…." Sub Zera wonders walking with Yuki to Geography. All Yuki does is just bares her teeth saying she doesn't care.

As free period begins Jennifer walks through the crowd only to see Hairy Pawter being bullied by Yuki and her group. "Give me the notes Harry!" Yuki shouts shoving him to the lockers, Vinnie and Scorpia pinning him, and Sub Zera's hand on Hairy's neck turning her hand blue so he knows she's not afraid to freeze his throat. "We need those notes and besides Ghoulia Yelps you're the smartest kid in class to take fast notes especially in Mr. Where's class." Yuki continues. "Leave him alone!" Jenny shouts at the group. Everyone shifts their eyes to Jenny. "You dare interrupt? You got guts kid." Vinnie growls releasing his grip on Hairy's hand a little. "Here if you want the notes so badly take them I already studied" Jenny says handing the notes to Yuki. Yuki snatches the notes away then nods her head at the others. When they release they stare long and hard at Jenny. "Thanks though we don't need your pity so if I were you I'd keep your preppy little nose out of our business." Yuki says passing out the notes to everyone as they walk away. "Are you alright Hairy?" Jenny sighs. When Hairy nods Jenny helps him stand up and brush the dirt off it shirt. "Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Jenny says grabbing his hand, running to the nurse's office to get his wrist checked out. The nurse said that he was fine it take two days exactly for it to heal in his condition but he'd be fine. When Jenny heard the good news she blew a big sigh of relief. "Thank you for worrying." Hairy says pushing his glasses up a little. "No problem I have the habit of worrying about people even ones that are mean like Cleo De Nile or Yuki and her crew." Jenny says with a warm smile. "We need a girl like you in our school, make things right is the only way to make the school safe." Hairy says holding his hand out as Jenny wraps his arm with a bandage. As Jenny looks up she sees Sub Zera walking into the nurse's office. Jenny stands to taps Sub Zera on her shoulder. Zera turns around. "Apologize to Hairy." Jenny says pointing at his wrist. But Sub Zera stood quiet staring then walks away. "Hey! Can't you talk?" Jenny shouts swinging Sub Zera around to face her but as she does her hand shoot in the air accidently shooting 3 giant shards of ice at the wall. Then Sub Zera kicks Jenny to the floor and grabs a bucket of water and dumps it on her head. "What are you….?" Jenny was about to ask but when Sub Zera turns around she gave Jenny the coldest look any Cryomancer could give to a vampire. Jenny felt a chill go up her spine as Sub Zera walked out the door. "I dare you to touch me again and try to make me apologize to him when I didn't do that to his wrist, just so I can freeze your heart, dry ice and crush it in to tiny shards of ice." Sub Zera says then walks out as the ice on her arms dry and let a cool blue wind fly off them. "I think we should just get out of here before we die in a nurse's office." Hairy said shaking. "Good idea." Jenny replies as she takes him out of the office and into their lockers.

Sub Zera walks into homeroom where she sits with Scorpia and Vinnie and tells them what happened at the nurse's office. "Are you serious?" Vinnie asked putting a piece of sushi in his mouth. "Sub Zera you don't have to waste you throat on her." Scorpia says after Vinnie. "It's true she seriously tried to make me apologize to that stupid nerdy kid." Sub Zera replies to both comments. Yuki walks in and takes the best piece of the sushi out of Vinnie's plate with her own chopsticks. "Hey! That was mine! Didn't dad pack one for you!" Vinnie shouts. Yuki nods pointing at hers showing she had 2 bentos. "THAT SECOND BENTO WAS MY LUNCH FOR TOMRROW! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Vinnie shouts angry enough that one of his favorite onigiri was stolen. "Especially when I have a panda one, a bunny one and one with a smiley chibi face." Yuki said with a smile. "Fight me for a chibi one I know you want it" Yuki continues. When Vinnie dives for the punch her sister blocks then kicks the side of his face which he blocks. They went on and on punching, kicking, scratching, and pulling. All until…. Jenny arrives. "GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jenny shouts as she runs in between them but then she gets pushed by both of them into the lockers. "Who told you to but in our business?" Vinnie asks. "It's alright let her know so she can feel stupid, my brother and i were fighting for the chibi onigiri since I stole 2 of his and he wants at least one back to make it fair, so we fight it out to sees who can get the onigiri first or best. Tell me do you feel stupid now for thinking me and my brother will actually fight like idiots in the school knowing there are cameras watching our every move?" Yuki says all under a few breaths. Jenny looks at them blushing then she snaps out of it. "There watching your every move? Why?" Jenny asks standing up. "It's none of you-" Scorpia was about to say but was cut off. "We get followed by security everyday of our lives except free period only because we burned down our previous school." Yuki says folding her hands but eats the chibi onigiri her brother didn't notice. "Why did you burn it down?" Jenny asks trying to thinking either to walk to her or just stand where she is.

"Well it's a long story…."


	2. Chapter 2

Monster High: Troublemakers 2

Jenny walks down then hall on her way to Hist. Of the Undead thinking hard about something.

*+*+*+*Flash Back+*+*+*+

~ Jenny stood by the lockers waiting for an answer. But before she got the answer she figured it was non of her business but she stood quiet. "Why do I care? They attacked Hairy and me so why should a care about a bunch of Cleo actors" Jenny thought simply but she felt a strange feeling like she wanted to hear the answer so her feet felt glued shut to the ground. "We burned it down simply because we were annoyed at the 3,000." Yuki said straightforward. "And that gives you the right to burn down a school with living creatures in it?" Jenny said right after Yuki said what she needed to. "Of course we burned it down because they criticized us so much my brother cracked." Yuki says motioning to her brother. "We burned down the school because we wanted everyone that said they hated us because were always a group to die simply" Yuki and her group said all together. "No way..." Jenny couldn't finish her sentence then finally understood what was going on. Yuki and the others were hated for no reason before they even got into high school. That's why Headless Mistress accepted the ones that are known as Troublemakers because she wanted them to know what it means to have friendship besides the group themselves. Jenny stood then walked to Yuki without hesitation then held up her pinky. "What are you doing?" Yuki asked showing no emotion to anything. "Making you a promise." Jenny answers straightforward. "To?" Yuki asked now curious. "To be your outsider but your closest friend that you can trust at M.H." Jenny says with a smile. " then once you guys get to know me you can get to know other creatures." Jenny continued. "And why would I want to make this promise with you especially risking the schools life if you screw it up." Yuki said then Scorpia, Sub Zera, and Vinnie standing next to Yuki curious of Jenny's answer. "Because you've got no one else..." Jenny said holding her pinky up still. It took nearly everyone a moment to actually figure out that Jenny was dead serious. Then Yuki did the impossible and took Jenny's pinky. "Your funeral." Yuki said. Then everyone else shrugged with a smile and took jenny's pinky. To Jenny's surprise everyone had soft hands life a baby's hand she found it hard to believe these hands actually burned down a whole school to the ground. "I'm off to Hist. Of the Undead." Jenny said grabbing her shoulder bag and her books. "See you at lunch then?" Jenny asked her new friends and they all nodded.~

It was hard to believe Jenny actually made the well known Troublemakers her friends it blew her mind. When Jenny made it to class she saw Sub Zera and waved to her. Sub Zera waved back a held a seat for her. When Jenny went to sit down some guy sat in her seat. "Get up" Sub Zera said to the boy. "Why should I icy?" the boy says with a smirk. "Its my friends seat I was saving for now, Get up" Sub Zera said straightforward. The boy was caught off guard then says "Or what?" Sub Zera was waiting for that and grabbed the boys neck and flung him across the room with her ice marks on his neck and shirt. Jenny was amazed and a bit shocked. She went to sit with Sub Zera and said she was totally cool in whats she just did but shouldn't use violence to move a person. Sub Zera got the message pretty clear but didn't know how to be easy on a person. Then class started. "Today were going to learn about Cyromancers." said Mr. Lou Zarr. "LOZER!" a student shouted in the back row and everyone laughed. "Nope! Its pronounced LOW-ZARR" the teacher said not realizing everyone knew that. Jenny whispers to Sub Zera "Aren't you a Cyromancer?" Jenny asked covering her mouth. Sub Zera nodded quietly because she wanted to hear what the teacher knew about them. "Alright now who hear knows what a Cyromancer is?" Mr. Lou Zarr asked. Someone raised there hand and Sub Zera told them to put there arms down. They obeyed and Mr. Lou Zarr finally taught what a Cyromancer is. "Sub Zera, do you mind telling us about your kind?" He asks and Sub Zera stood up and walked to the front of the class calmly. "As you all know I am a Cyromancer and we come from the Outworld. We are very similar to what a human looks like and do the things they can except eat much. we have the ability to control the moisture in the air around their bodies and cool it into ice, ergo, we have the ability to control ice." Sub Zera said in a cool voice and it seemed like everybody was curious in what she was saying and looked extremely interested. "Show us something you Cyromancers do best!" someone shouted in the back. Sub Zera nodded and snow and ice circled around her body head to tow and it turns from water, to snow, to ice in 2 seconds each. She then created sculptures and such of one student of the class and did a performance with her own ice. Jenny was blown out amazed at Sub Zera. She wanted to know more about them and get to know her. "My father of course is a Cyromancer and he teaches me stuff everyday and tells me stories about the Mortal Kombat Tournament he entered to gain revenge over his brother Noob Saibot." Sub Zera said and before anyone can ask questions the bell rang and Sub Zera got her books and waited at the door for Jenny and they walked to their homerooms together. "That was... AMAZING! I wanna know more!" Jenny shouted in excitement. "Really?" Sub Zera asked raising her eyebrows. "Later I guess we got to get to homeroom and meet up with everyone." Sub Zera continued and they walked off once Jenny nodded.

"FINALLY IM STARVING!" Scorpia shouted then grabbed Jenny and Sub Zera's hand running to the lunch room. With Yuki and Vinnie running behind them. Jenny couldn't believe how open Scorpia just was but she didn't complain nor over did the happiness inside her she was just relieved that everyone was her friend and nothing else. By the time they went downstairs to the lunchroom they were like the first ones on the line, grabbed their lunch and ran upstairs again. "where are we going?" Jenny asked but everyone shushed her so she just followed along. Before they know it there on the roof of the school eating their lunch. "i never ate on a roof before." Jenny said amazed. "we always eat on the roof of a school we did it ever since we met." Vinnie said taking one piece of the sushi roll off of Yuki's plate and then Yuki grabbed the only onigiri he had left. They continued trading from Gyoza to Sashimi. Yuki held up a Sashimi piece with her chopsticks and her hand under so if it drops she catches it then handed it to Jenny. "Taste it I love this especially the Gyoza with it. Yummy!" Yuki said and then Jenny takes a bit out of it and chews then swallows "Who cooks for you? This is amazing!" Jenny says then Vinnie does the same thing as Yuki and feeds her the Gyoza. "I want to eat this for lunch now." Jenny said smiling. "You should come by the bar we work at." Scorpia insisted. "A bar? Aren't you guys underage?" Jenny asks splitting the Onigiri Yuki had with her. "Not in this one Yuki and Vinnie's father own and runs it." Sub Zera said eating ice cream. "its not like a bar where you drink and stuff though the drinking is true. Its just a simple bar slash club dancing and eating and drinking." Scorpia says eating a hot wing. "Oh that sort of thing?" Jenny asks and everyone nods. "we will tell them that your our friend, that you like sushi and all that stuff, and then he'll give everyone a free plate plain and simple." says Yuki eating her last piece of Sashimi. "Lets go back downstairs and get more food." suggest Scorpia picking up her plate. "I'm down" Vinnie says grabbing him and his sisters bento box and the heads downstairs. "Okay we'll go to" says Yuki and Jenny at the same time. Then Sub Zera locks the door and everyone walks downstairs and watches everyone with weird staring but goes back to eating and talking within a blink of a second. Everyone grabbed there extras and ran upstairs and snaps the lock open. "This time I got my own bento box" Jenny says smiling. "Nice now we can all eat and head back to homeroom" Yuki replies putting a piece of Sashimi in her mouth then the bell rings.

Yuki and the others all headed back to Homeroom and stayed there for 2 free periods talking, playing games, training and doing any teenage monster would do. "Hey! we should just leave, I mean after these two periods its time to go home right?" Vinnie suggest and Yuki agreed "How about we all chill at our place?" Yuki suggest and everyone got there stuff packed and headed to the corridor. Once they got through the corridor and through the double doors everyone is stopped by something...

…... Big...


End file.
